


Dix Minutes

by elephantshell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Sneaky Sex, pinning against wall, ticking clock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantshell/pseuds/elephantshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to hide from General Organa is a full-time job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dix Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bravelikealady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravelikealady/gifts).



Trying to hide from General Organa is a full-time job.

Poe seems to know every nook and cranny of the Resistance Base, when to compromise space for silence. (Finn wonders just how, and with whom, Poe learned it all. He can’t tell if the twist in his gut is arousal or jealousy)

“This way,” Poe says, jutting his head down the hall. Poe nonchalantly waves at a few radar technicians as he saunters down the hall, chatting to Finn about updates to the new X-Wing alignments he’s planning to talk over with the General, until they reach a key coded door. Poe punches in the numbers, still nonchalant, barely looking at Finn.

Beep.

Before Finn can register, he’s slamming against a wall, Poe’s lips hard against his, his tongue delving deep into his mouth.

“We got, at most, ten minutes this time,” Poe says, kicking the door closed as he unzips Finn’s jacket.

“Practically a honeymoon, huh?” Finn smirks as he shrugs off his jacket and reaches down to unbuckle Poe’s belt.

Poe takes Finn’s hands from his buckle and raises them over the younger man’s head. Poe kisses a line from Finn’s neck to his ear, reveling in the small grunt of pleasure it elicits.

“This time’s all for you,” Poe whispers in Finn’s ear, and feels him buck against Poe’s thigh in anticipation. Poe smirks, slides his hands up Finn’s shirt, and plays with the hardening nipples. He trails down kisses from Finn’s pecs to his navel, until he’s on his knees in front of the younger man. He plants more kisses around Finn’s belly as he undoes his pants, and feels Finn’s hardness against his chin. Finn groans as his hardness is released from his shorts. Poe smirks as he strokes the considerable length.

“You like that?” Poe whispers, and looks up to see Finn nod and bite his lip. 

Poe lays a kiss of the tip of Finn’s cock, takes the very tip in his mouth, slowly sucks and lets it fall from between his lips before laying another kiss on the tip. And another. And another.

“Tease”, Finn breathes, a tinge of a laugh in his voice. Finn runs his fingers through Poe’s curls as he feels the older man take more of his length. He gently tugs as he bucks his hips, pushing himself deeper into the older man’s mouth. 

Finn chances a glance down, just as Poe is chancing a glance up. Poe’s eyes are almost pitch black, his pupils dilated and his eyes hazy with lust. Finn feels every inch of his skin heat and prickle. The absolute love he sees in Poe’s eyes hits him like a truck.

“Fuck”

He comes quickly, his knees shaking, his vision spotty. He’s only vaguely aware he might have left a mess as he feels Poe’s lips meeting his, slower this time, softer. Finn cups Poe’s face with his hand as he pulls him into a deeper kiss, tongues intertwining. He can taste himself on Poe and the sensation is so erotic he feels another ripple of pleasure move through him. Finn pulls his lover’s head to his shoulder, fingers entangling in the black curls, and lays a kiss on top of his head.

“How long was that?” Finn asks, chin leaning on the top of Poe’s head.

Poe checks his watch and chuckles.

“Exactly ten.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @wolfthorned


End file.
